Breaking the Rules
by this-x-is-x-me
Summary: Chad likes Sonny. Sonny likes Chad. When he finally decides to do something about it, how will their relationship survive with the bad blood between So Random and Mackenzie Falls? Please review! Channy! I don't own SWAC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I hope you enjoy reading this! It's my first story so bear with me! Please review!**

**Lucy xox**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

Sonny waited anxiously in her and Tawni's dressing room. Earlier that day a message had been slipped in her bag.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I want to talk to you in your dressing room at four today. Alone._

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

She was confused by the note, and a little nervous. Sonny sighed and checked her reflection in the mirror and then scowled at herself. Who cared what she looked like. It was only Chad.

Two minutes later there was a knock on her door.

Sonny took a deep breath. 'Come in!'

Chad walked in casually. 'Hey Sonny.'

'Hey ... Chad,' Sonny answered. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

'Yeah, uh ... ' Chad said. 'I was going to draw this out a bit but I have a hairdresser appointment in fifteen minutes, so I'll get right to the point.'

'Okay,' Sonny said. 'Let's hear it.'

'Sonny, I like you,' Chad said bluntly.

It took Sonny a moment to make sure she'd heard right. 'What?'

'I like you Sonny, and I know you like me,' Chad said simply, his voice casual with confidence.

'How can you know that I like you?' Sonny asked, raising her eyebrows and trying to act natural while inside her, her heart was beating fiercely against her chest.

Chad looked slightly confused. 'Ah ... well, who doesn't?'

Sonny smiled to herself. 'Alright,' she said. 'Let's just say for one moment that I do like you ... what exactly were you planning to do about it?'

Chad smirked. 'Sonny,' he said seriously, sounding just like he was acting on Mackenzie Falls. 'Will you go out with me?'

Sonny looked stumped for a moment. 'Are you serious?'

'Um ... yeah?'

'I can't go out with you!' Sonny said loudly.

'Shh!' Chad hissed.

'There's no one around,' Sonny said patiently.

Chad shrugged. 'Well, anyway ... how, uh ... how come?'

'This ... isn't about how I feel about you Chad,' Sonny said awkwardly. 'I really, uh ... like you. But my friends need to come first - they hate you!'

Chad frowned and shrugged again. 'Not a big deal. I hate them too.'

'Yeah, but if I went out with you, they'd hate me as well!'

'Who said they had to know?'

Sonny raised her eyebrows. 'Woah ... really?'

Chad scoffed. 'Seriously, Sonny, do you really think I'd want everyone at Mackenzie Falls to know I was going out with someone from "Chuckle City"?'

Sonny couldn't help smiling. He was such a jerk, so why did she still like him?

'So you're my girlfriend?' Chad asked, flashing her a smile.

Sonny took a deep breath. 'I guess.'

'Good.'

'Good.'

'See you later then.'

'Yeah. Bye.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Really sorry about the long break in between the two chapters. Hope you enjoy and if you don't, let me know. Please rate and review, it's much appreciated! Thanks. Lucy xox**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Sonny With a Chance :(**

**

* * *

**

As Chad left Sonny's dressing room, she couldn't help a smile breaking across her face.

'I'm going out with Chad Dylan Cooper,' she murmured to herself in disbelief.

Her phone beeped. Message!

When Sonny read the message, her smile became bigger.

_Sonny, meet me at Mackenzie Falls tonight at seven. I'm going to take you somewhere special. Chad._

_I didn't realise how sweet he is_, Sonny thought, reading the message a second time.

_Alright see you later then_, she text back casually, although her heart was beating fiercly in her chest.

'I'm going out with Chad Dylan Cooper,' Sonny repeated, as if saying it again would make it more believeable.

Her phone starting mooing. Sonny glanced at the caller id and was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Chad. It wasn't a number she knew.

'Hello?' she answered.

'Sonny!' a husky male voice replied which sounded slightly familiar to Sonny.

'Who is it?' she asked, confused.

'Aww, come on, Sonny - it's James!'

Sonny gasped. James was one of her best friends back home and she hadn't seen him since she had left for Hollywood. 'James! Wow, its been so long, how are you?'

'I'm good,' he replied. 'It's great to hear your voice again. I haven't missed any of your So Random shows. They're so good.'

'Thanks James,' she grinned into the phone.

'Well, anyway Sonny, the main reason I'm calling is that I'm flying over to see you tomorrow.'

'You're coming to Hollywood!' Sonny said, excited. 'We're going to have so much fun.'

'Yeah,' he said, sounding just as chuffed. 'It's gonna be great, Sonny. My plane arrives at eleven thirty tomorrow morning.'

'I'll meet you at the airport,' Sonny promised.

Tawni walked in and sat down in front of her mirror, seeming unaware that Sonny was even in there.

'Look, James, I gotta go,' she said. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

She hung up, still glowing from the unexpected phone call and turned to Tawni. 'Hey Tawni!' she said brightly.

Tawni tore her eyes off herself and looked around at Sonny. 'Oh, hey Sonny,' she said. 'What are you so happy about?'

'Oh, my friend James is visiting tomorrow,' Sonny answered. _And Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me out_, she added in her head.

Tawni spun around in her chair to scrutinise Sonny. 'And you like him!' she grinned.

'What? No!' Sonny protested, her thoughts straying back to Chad. 'He's just a friend.'

'Hmm,' Tawni mused. 'Is he cute?' she asked casually.

'I don't really think he's your type,' Sonny said awkwardly, seeing where Tawni was going with this. James was really down to earth and he wouldn't be able to stand Tawni's vanity.

'I knew it!' Tawni giggled. 'You like him!'

'Ugh,' Sonny groaned, giving up.

Anyway, it was probably just as well that Tawni suspected she liked James. It was much better than her finding out who she _did_ like.

Later that day when everyone had gone home, Sonny stood in her and Tawni's dressing room, trying to decide on a outfit. Nothing was right! She growled in frustration and checked her watch. It was okay, she still had half an hour. Sonny went through her clothes again. Sure, some of them would've done, but she wanted to look amazing that night. A sudden thought struck her and she smiled to herself looking across at Tawni's waredrobe. She rushed over to it and went through the clothes until she found a beautiful deep purple sparkling dress.

'Perfect,' she whispered.

Sonny left the dressing room with a few minutes to seven, feeling exceedingly nervous. The dress fitted her perfectly and went well with her silver cardigan. As long as she returned it tomorrow when Tawni wasn't there, she was sure Tawni wouldn't ever realise she'd borrowed it.

Sonny went to the door of stage three and let herself in. All seemed quiet.

'Chad?' Sonny whispered.

'Sonny,' Chad replied. He was sitting on a couch from the set of Mackenzie Falls. He got up and smiled at her. He seemed relieved that she'd turned up and ... nervous.

'You look ... nice,' Sonny said quietly, blushing a little.

Chad was wearing dark demin skinny jeans and a light blue, long sleeved shirt.

'Yeah,' he agreed, a little arrogant, but then he grinned. 'But compared to you tonight, Sonny ...' he shook his head as if lost for words.

Sonny blushed darker. 'Where are we going?' she asked curiously.

'Well,' he said, taking her hand and trying to look confident. 'If we are going to keep this a secret from our casts then we need to go somewhere private where we won't be the news headlines tomorrow morning.'

'So?' Sonny asked. 'Where did you have in mind?'

'I think this is the perfect place,' he smiled at her nervously. 'Follow me.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter! I'm trying to make them longer then the ones before. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry it's been so long since I last updated this story!**

**Lucy xox**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Sonny With a Chance :(**

**

* * *

**

'Wow, Chad ... this is amazing,' Sonny gasped, forgetting her nerves as she looked around, a huge smile on her face.

Chad had replaced the set of Mackenzie Falls for what could easily have been a expensive Hollywood restaurant, except that no one was there. One of the tables was set with candles and flowers, set for two. The room smelt beautiful, like roses and lavender.

'Wow, Chad, you set all this up for me?' Sonny asked, melting a little.

Chad smiled in relief at her reaction and nodded. 'Well, I had some help,' he admitted, as he led her to the table. They sat down oppisite each other, staring at each , realising this, they both blushed and looked away.

'I hired a chef for tonight,' Chad said to break the silence, inclining his head down at the piece of paper in front of her. 'Choose what you want from the menu. I didn't know what you'd want to eat.'

'Thanks, Chad,' Sonnysaid, picking up her menu. There were so many options!

In the end she decided to order a simple chicken and mushroom risotto while Chad decided on a expensive seaford dish. While Chad went to tell the chef, Sonny nervously checked her reflection in the back of her spoon. So far, so good, she thought.

* * *

After dinner, Chad offered to drive her to her apartment.

'Thanks,' Sonny smiled and acccepted his offer.

'Chad,' Sonny said as they got in the car. 'Thanks for an amazing night.'

'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do things halfway,' Chad replied, flashing her a charming smile. 'You really thought it was amazing, Sonny?'

'It was amazing,' Sonny confirmed, laughing.

'I wanted it to be,' Chad said.

Sonny gazed into his eyes for a moment and then cleared her throat. 'Chad,' she began. 'I've been thinking all day and I think I want to tell Tawni and Nico and Grady and Zora. They're my friends and I feel bad about lying to them. They'd get over the shock quickly and would have to accept us.'

Chad pursed his lips. 'Sonny,' he said slowly. 'I don't think many people would be supportive about this.'

'They're my friends!' Sonny protested. 'Lying and hiding how we feel isn't going to gain their trust because they aren't stupid, Chad! They'll work it out and -'

'Sonny!' Chad interrupted firmly. 'I don't think I want people to know about this yet. So just ... keep it a secret for now?'

Sonny didn't answer; she didn't like Chad telling her what to do.

They didn't speak again until Chad stopped outside her apartment building.

'Night, Chad,' Sonny sighed. 'And thanks.'

'We'll do it again sometime,' he said and leant across to hug her goodbye.

Sonny hugged him back, surprised but happy. She smiled, said goodnight again and got out of the car.

* * *

Sonny didn't bother to go into the studio the next morning. She didn't have rehersals until later that day and she'd take James in to meet everyone then. Even though she'd had a great night, she felt a little angry with Chad. Why wouldn't he let her tell the others? But still, maybe Chad was right; maybe itd be simpler for the others not to know just yet.

* * *

'James?'

'Sonny?'

'James!'

'_Sonny_!'

Sonny and James rushed towards each other as quick as they could through the crowded airport. The hugged tightly.

'Hey Sonny!' his familiar grin made Sonny feel warm inside. It was like she'd never left.

'Jay, I've missed you,' she said as he let go of her

'I've missed you too,' he said. 'Your show's amazing Sonny! I can't wait to meet Tawni Hart,' he added, grinning. 'Is she your friend?'

'Yeah,' Sonny said awkwardly, know that Tawni would not be what he expected. 'Come on, Jay. We'll drop your bags off at my apartment and then you can come down to the studio with me and watch my rehersal.'

Sonny decided to have lunch at the studio with James and her So Random! friends. It would be the perfect time for him to meet everyone.

* * *

Chad entered the cafeteria. Hoping Sonny was there, he glanced across at the So Random table and froze. Sonny was sitting there with her friends but there was another, new boy next to her. He was talking and laughing with her. It was unlike Sonny not to notice his entrance and Cha bit his lip. He knew he was probably being stupid but seeing her talking with another guy made him pissed.

He made his way to the Mackenzie Falls table, his steak sitting on the table, ready to eat. He sat down next to Portlyn.

'You're staring at that Munroe girl again,' she said and her tone had just a hint of jealousy in it.

'What?' Chad raised his eyebrows, his acting skills coming into play. 'Pfft. I was just wondering who the guy is.'

'All I know is that she seems to be some close friend of Munroe's,' she shrugged.'I don't know. Who cares about those Randoms, anyway?'

A close friend of Sonny's? Just a friend, of course, Chad assured himself. Why couldn't he convince himself?

As if she could read his mind, Sonny looked away from the guy and met Chad's eyes. She smiled and then looked away quickly again.

'Sonny Munroe just smiled at you,' Portlyn said curiously.

'Unless you want to disappear mysteriously and never return in the next episode of Mackenzie Falls, I'd shut up right now,' Chad answered tersely

Portlyn finally minding her own business (wise of her) and turned back to her lobster.

Chad turned his attention back to Sonny who was back in a conversation with the guy. What was he thinking? Chad asked himself. That guy was probably just a guest star of something. Of course Sonny was being nice to him. She was nice to everyone. Stupid nice. He was about to look away when he saw the guy put his arm around Sonny. Chad stood up in his seat, his heart beating fiercly. A few people looked at him. He walked casually over to Sonny's table.

'Hey randoms,' he said, trying to sound like his usual, arrogant self.

'Ugh, what do you want, Chad?' Tawni asked impatiently.

Chad looked at Sonny, who glared back innocently.

'Nevermind,' Chad muttered. 'You Randoms aren't worth my time. Chad Dylan Cooper's time is valuable.'

Chad eyed Sonny fiercly again, who went slightly pink and then left the cafeteria, forgetting completely about his untouched steak. Sonny watched him go, frowning slightly.

Jealousy wasn't an emotion Chad Dylan Cooper was used to. But seeing Sonny laughing with that guy, whoever he was, made him feel angry. And when he'd put his arm around her! Ugh. Chad groaned, putting his head in his hands. Maybe their date hadn't gone as well as he thought it had. Chad dialled Sonny's number on his phone. He had to talk to her.

'Hello?' Sonny answered, nearly straight away.

'Sonny,' Chad said. 'Are you alone?'

'Umm,' Sonny said. 'One moment ...'

Chad waited.

'Okay,' she said. 'Now I am. What's up, Chad? What was wrong before?'

'Who is he?' Chad asked before he could stop himself.

'Is that what's wrong?' Sonny asked and Chad could hear disbelief in her tone. 'James is just one of my friends from back home. He surprised me by visiting.'

'You seemed ... close to him,' Chad said cautiously.

'Sonny groaned. 'Chad! she said sceptically. 'You're not jealous, are you?'

'Jealous!' Chad scoffed, sounding more like himself.

'Well, I've got to get back to lunch, Chad,' Sonny said patiently.

'Fine,' Chad said.

'Fine,' Sonny shot back.

'Good,' Chad snapped.

'Good,' Sonny choroused.

'Good,' Chad repeated.

'Good and goodbye!' Sonny hung up.

Chad grinned and put down his phone. The usual 'fine fine good good' argument with Sonny had made him feel a lot better. And of course Sonny didn't care about the James guy. Who wouldn't, couldn't, prefer him, Chad Dylan Cooper?

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I can update soon. More reviews I get the sooner I update! :) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

'Good and goodbye!' Sonny hung up, grinning.

Chad was jealous of James! Sonny laughed softly. Of course _she_ knew there was no competition, but it made her smile to think that Chad was jealous of James. She went back to her lunch.

'Who was that?' Grady asked curiously.

Sonny went a little pink. 'Uh,' she said. 'Uhm ... Chad,' she admitted, not being able to think of anyone else quick enough.

'Ugh,' the Random's all groaned.

'Why did he call you?' Tawni asked.

'Um ...' Damn her stupid truth telling! ' He wanted ... he wanted to know if ... if James was a guest star on the show! I mean he's probably worried that So Random will overtake Mackenzie Falls by even more and ...' Sonny rambled on nervously.

'He's a sore loser,' Tawni said smugly.

The others seemed to buy it too, snickering as they discussed what Sonny had just said.

'What's the deal with Chad Dylan Cooper, anyway?' James asked.

Sonny explained briefly about the rivalry between the two shows.

When she had finished her phone buzzed. She glanced at it briefly and chuckled to herself when she read the text.

_Just for the record, I'm not jealous_.

'Who was that?' Tawni asked, watching Sonny smile.

'My friend Lucy,' Sonny lied smoothly. 'She's funny, that's all.'

Sonny typed in a reply.

_You so are Chad._

A few seconds later she got a reply.

_Sorry to disappoint. Am not._

_Are too. _Sonny text back.

_Am not._

_Are too._

_Am not._

_Are too._

_Am not._

_Whatever, Chad :)_

_'Whatever Munroe. Free tomorrow afternoon?_

Sonny's heart skipped a beat when she read those words.

_Sure am._ she replied, wondering what he had in mind.

'Who do you keep texting?' Tawni asked impatiently, trying to grab Sonny's phone as it beeped again.

'Sorry,' Sonny apologized, moving her phone out of Tawni's reach and checking the message.  
_Drive you to my house from the studio at four? You can meet my little sis._

_Didn't know you had a sister. And I'd love to._ Sonny sent to him, already excited for the second date.

'Put your phone away!' Tawni said.

'Right,' Sonny mumbled, slipping it into her pocket and focusing on the conversation once again, though her thoughts were on Chad throughout the rest of lunch

* * *

Chad's phone beeped and he picked it up instantly.

_Didn't know you had a sister. And I'd love to._ the message from Sonny read.

Chad smiled. She had just made his day.

_Yeah. She's your biggest fan, Munroe. She's 13. Much as I hate to say it, she likes your Random show more then Falls._

That was so much easier to tell her through text. It took a little longer to get a reply from Sonny this time.

_Haha naturally. Can't wait to meet her. Name? And don't text so much. Tawni getting suspicious._

_Don't care about Blondie. And her name's Natalie. But call her Nat._

_Did you tell her bout us? _Sonny replied.

_Just said you were a good friend. _He text back.

_Oh ok. Well seriously Tawni's getting pissed so I have to go. Bye x_

When Chad the 'x' his heart started beating incredibly fast.

_Haha ok Sonny. Have a good rehersal xo_

He wondered how she'd react to the 'xo'.

* * *

When Sonny got the 'xo' text from Chad she smiled hugely. She was sitting in her and Tawni's dressing room getting ready for rehersals.

'Lucy seriously needs to stop texting you,' Tawni complained. 'Tell her I say hi and good_bye.'_

'Will do,' Sonny muttered and sent yet another text to Chad.

_Tawni thinks I'm texting my friend Lucy :) she says hey hehe._

_Tell her I say hi back :P _Chad replied.

_Will do! :)_

Sonny sent that and then switched off her phone and tossed it onto the couch to avoid the temptation of wasting all her credit on Chad.

'About time,' Tawni grumbled. 'Come on, we've got rehersals.

'Lucy says hi,' Sonny said as Tawni dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Chad waited impatiently at the studio for Sonny. She was five minutes late already. A few minutes later she burst throught the door.

'Sorry Chad!' she apologized immeadiately. 'Rehersals went a little over time and I had to convince Tawni, Nico and Grady to entertain James tonight. I think they were a little suspicious as to where I was going.'

'Calm down, Sonny,' Chad said. ' It's fine.'

Sonny was looking nice in skinning jeans and a cute top. Chad looked at her closer. Underneath her makeup she looked exhausted.

'Are you okay, Sonny?' he asked, concerned, surprising himself with his caring.

'Mmmhmm,' Sonny said, yawning. 'Just a little tired, I guess.'

'Come on, then,' Chad said, grabbing her hand effortlessly without even thinking what he was doing. He froze for a second and then kept on walking, keeping his hand around hers.

When he glanced at her to check her reaction, she blushed and smiled back at him reassuringly.

'Where do you live?' Sonny asked as he helped her into his expensive and heavily tinted car.

'Just around the corner, really,' Chad said, shrugging.

'You don't live with your parents, right?' she asked as they drove off.

'Nah,' Chad shook his head. 'I live alone ... but my sister is there nearly every day. She practically lives with me.'

'She sounds nice,' Sonny said.

'We get along mostly,' Chad said, smiling softly.

Sonny smiled too. She was seeing a side to Chad that she'd never seen before. By the way he spoke about his sister Natalie, she could tell he really cared about her. His arrogant don't-care-about-anyone-but-me was just a fake and Sonny bet that she was one of the only people to see his real side. Before she could stop herself, she yawned loudly.

'Are you sure you don't want to go home and sleep?' Chad asked anxiously, glancing at the circles under her eyes.

'Yeah,' Sonny said, rubbing her eyes before smiling reassuringly at him. 'Tell me more about your parents and sister.'

He sighed wearily 'Are you sure you really want to hear it?' he muttered .

'I'm ... interested,' Sonny insisted. 'You don't talk about you parents ever.'

'Well, they're not much of parents, to be honest,' Chad admitted, looking briefly at her before continuing. 'They only care that their son's famous. Oh and they like the money, too.' he laughed bitterly. 'They never spent much attention to me. So I moved out and I don't see them very much,' Chad frowned, looking unwilling to say anything else.

Sonny looked sympathetic. 'That's horrible, Chad,' she said. 'I don't know what I'd do without my Mum ... what about your sister?'

'They don't pay much attention to her either,' Chad said, sounding a little angry. 'I sort of became her father in a way. I looked after her more then a big brother would.'

They didn't speak for a while.

'I don't really know why I'm telling you this,' Chad admitted softly after a while. 'I guess it feels ... like you understand. And you're the only preson who's cared enough to ask.'

'I care about you, Chad,' Sonny said, blushing a little and looking out the window.

'Not many people care about me,' Chad said. 'Not me. Just Chad Dylan Cooper. And it feels ... good.'

They didn't speak again until they reached his house, both feeling extremely awkward.

* * *

'Wow Chad, your house is beautiful,' Sonny said as she looked around the spacious living room. To be honest, it wasn't what she had been expecting. Chad Dylan Cooper's house ought to have been an amazing, huge mansion. It wasn't extremely large and it wasn't nearly as fancy as she thought it would be. But she loved it.

'I don't want to live in a huge, expensive palace,' Chad told her, as if reading her mind. 'This is fancy enough for me.'

'I love it,' Sonny admitted.

There was another pause.

'Where's Natalie?' she asked.

'I'll get her,' he said quickly. 'She'll be excited you're here.'

He left and returned a moment later with a blonde, blue eyed young teenager who looked exactly like her brother.

Upon seeing Sonny, her eyes grew wide.

Chad stepped forward.

'Sonny, this is my sister Nat. And Nat ... well, I think you know who this is.' He heaved an esaperated sigh but looked fondly at his sister.

'Hey, Nat,' Sonny smiled kindly at Natalie. 'Chad's told me a bit about you.'

Natalie smiled back nevously. 'Hey Sonny,' she said shyly.

'We'll have dinner with you in an hour,' Chad told her. 'Tell Nick, will you?'

Natalie nodded, still watching Sonny avidly.

'Okay!' Chad said, annoyed. 'Time for the little sister to _get out_!'

Sonny giggled.

'I'm going,' Natalie grumbled before turning back to Sonny. 'See you.'

'Bye Nat.' Sonny said.

Chad rolled his eyes as she left. 'Figures,' he muttered. 'Her brother's Chad Dylan Cooper and yet she's starstruck by Sonny Munroe.'

Sonny laughed again. 'She seems nice.'

'She's not usually so shy,' Chad shrugged. 'When you get to know her better you won't be able to get her to shut up.'

'She's lucky to have a brother like you,' Sonny told him truthfully.

Chad frowned. 'I just wish I could be around more.'

'Who's Nick?' Sonny asked.

'My housekeeper,' Chad said. 'He does all the cooking and housework.'

'Mmm,' Sonny said and stifled a yawn again.

'Seriously, Sonny, you need some serious sleep,' he said.

'It's been a long day, that's all,' she defended herself. 'I'm fine.'

'You're leaving here at eight,' he promised her. 'You need an early night.'

'What are you, my mother?' she asked indignantly and then laughed. 'But you're right, I guess.'

'Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong,' Chad said arrogantly but then he laughed too.

'You're a different guy away from the studio and press,' Sonny said. 'A different person.'

'I take my guard down around you,' Chad said, not meeting her eyes.

'Is that a bad thing?' Sonny questioned. 'You're not the bad boy everyone thinks you are.'

'Not around you,' he answered.

'I like the real you,' Sonny replied, smiling.

Chad laughed and took her hand. 'Not many people would. I wouldn't be interesting enough for the press.'

'You are interesting,' Sonny disagreed.

'To you, maybe,' he said. 'Come on, come see my room.'

* * *

Chad's room was large. It had hundreds of cds stacked neatly on a shelf. There was a large poster (of course) of himself as Mackenzie over his king-sized bed. But the thing that held Sonny's attention was a guitar in the corner.

'Do you play?' she asked.

'Mmm,' Chad said absently as they sat down on his bed.

'Will you play something for me?' Sonny asked, smiling hopefully.

'Another day, maybe,' Chad said, his hand still hers.

Sonny looked away from the guitar to look back at him. She hadn't realised how close he was. He was looking into her eyes intently. A shiver ran down her spine as she held his gaze.

'Sonny?' he whispered. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

'Yeah?' she answered, whispering too.

'Thanks for coming here with me,' he answered simply. 'For listening to me. No one else would care like you do. And you look really pretty tonight, too,' he added, turning little red.

'That's okay,' Sonny said, blushing a little herself.

They lay down on his bed next to each other, Sonny shut her eyes.

'I'll wake you up when dinner's ready,' Chad said, squeezing her hand.

That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

* * *

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow,' Sonny said glumly, sad that the night was over so soon.

Chad chuckled and her resentful tone. 'Tomorrow's not far away,' he promised.

He leaned in towards her and were just inches apart when they heard a voice say 'hey!'.

'Ugh,' Chad groaned, leaning away from Sonny and turning to glare at his little sister. 'Anything you want?'

'You didn't tell me Sonny was going,' Nat said.

Chad rolled his eyes.

'Bye, Nat!' Sonny said smiling at her, but also couldn't help being a little annoyed that she'd ruined their first kiss.

'Sonny will come over again,' Chad promised his little sister. 'Now get to bed! It's way past your bedtime.'

Natalie rolled her eyes too (looking incredibly like Chad when she did that), waved at Sonny and then left.

Chad looked at Sonny awkwardly. 'See you tomorrow,' he said and then he leant in a kissed her on the cheek.

'Bye Chad,' she said and hugged him. She didn't want to leave.

'Your Mum will be wondering where you are,' Chad said, hugging her back.

Sonny sighed as they broke apart. 'I know. James will be too.'

Chad gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything.

Sonny noticed his expression. 'Jealous again?' she chuckled.

'Not even close,' Chad lied, smiling with her.

'Sure, sure,' Sonny said, still laughing.

'Just go, Munroe,' Chad said.

'You're right,' Sonny said. 'See you tomorrow, okay?'

'I'll be there,' Chad promised.

'You better be,' Sonny said and then waved before getting into her car and driving off.

As Chad walked back into the house he was confronted by Nat. 'Why didn't you tell me you were going out with her?' she asked indignantly.

'I'm not,' Chad said automatically, walking away from her.

'Cha-_ad_,' she whined, grabbing his arm. 'Well, if you're not, you want to be!'

'Fine, we're going out,' Chad admitted to his sister, a little red in the face.

'I knew it!' Nat laughed, looking delighted. 'But why do you think it's such a big deal? You've had heaps of girlfriends.'

'Sonny's different,' Chad said, not meeting his sister's eyes.

'Different how?' Nat questioned curiously.

'She just is!' Chad said.

'You're in _love_,' Nat giggled, teasing her brother. 'You've never brought anyone home with you before. Well, it's okay, I approve.'

Chad didn't answer that. He didn't believe it. Sure he liked Sonny, a lot. But love? No. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't fall in love.

* * *

James was already at her apartment when Sonny got back.

'Your Mum's been trying to call you!' he accused her. 'Where've you been?'

Uh-oh. 'Out,' Sonny said cautiously.

'Sonny,' James said, his tone softer. 'I came to Hollywood to see you again and yet the night of my return you spend away from me. What am I supposed to think?'

Sonny looked down, knowing he was right. 'I'm really sorry, Jay,' she whispered, hugging him. 'It was important. I can't tell you where I was, but I won't ditch you again.'

James sighed. 'Okay,' he agreed. 'But do you know how late it is?'

Sonny frowned. 'What's the time?'

'Nearly twelve thirty,' he told her.

Sonny's eyes grew wide. '_What_? It can't be!'

If James wasn't lying she'd been at Chad's house for over seven hours. It hadn't felt that long.

James spun her around to look at the clock. 'Wow,' she muttered, seeing that he was telling the truth. 'I guess I just lost track of the time.

'Sonny? Is that you?' Sonny's Mum Connie came out of her bedroom in her pajamas, looking furious. 'When did you get home?'

'She's been home for over two hours, Mrs Munroe,' James said quickly, rushing to Sonny's aid. 'She got home just as you went to bed and she didn't want to wake you.'

'I guess that's not too bad,' Connie allowed, looking at Sonny who looked back nervously. 'But I still didn't know where you were! Sonny, no later than nine thirty in the future! And you need to let me know where you are, sweetheart. James had no idea and I told him to wake me if you weren't home by eleven.'

'I got back before eleven,' Sonny lied. 'And I'm sorry Mum, I'm out of credit.'

'Already?' Connie sighed. 'Well, you two better get to bed. Sonny, we'll talk about this is the morning.'

'Sorry Mum,' Sonny apologised again.

* * *

Luckily Sonny had to be at the studio at nine thirty the next morning and Connie wasn't awake when she'd left.

'Thanks so much for covering for me last night,' Sonny said to James as they drove to the studio, before stopping off to get her some more credit.

'It's fine,' James said. 'I didn't want you to get grounded. Just, seriously Sonny, don't do it again.'

'I won't,' Sonny promised, so grateful she had a friend as forgiving as James.

As they pulled into the carpark, Sonny's phone buzzed.

'And don't spend all day texting either,' James ordered.

'Sorry about that,' Sonny smiled nervously.

Sonny went into her dressing and said goodbye to James who wanted to go to the prop-house to hang out with Nico and Grady.

Once he was gone, she checked her phone.

_I didn't realise how late you left last night, Sonny. Hope you weren't in trouble xx_

Sonny smiled. She really liked this new Chad.

_I didn't get in too much trouble. And it was worth it. I had a great time xo_

Sonny sent that just as Tawni walked in.

'Texting Lucy again?' Tawni rolled her eyes.

'Umm, yeah,' Sonny said.

'Where were you last night?' Tawni demanded suddenly. 'Jack called me at twelve to see if I knew where you were.'

'_James_,' I corrected her automatically. 'And I just wanted to ... be alone.'

'You are _so_ weird,' Tawni said. 'And you shouldn't've ditched _James. _He's pretty cute you know, Sonny. And he's head over heals for you.'

'_What_?' Sonny gasped, looking up at Tawni sharply, realising what she'd just said.

Tawni looked surprised. 'Didn't you realise?' she asked in disbelief.

Sonny froze. 'James doesn't like me that way,' she said. 'We're just friends.'

'Stop telling yourself that, Sonny,' Tawni said. 'And I think you like him too. You've been acting weird ever since you got the call from him.'

'What makes you think he likes me?' Sonny asked.

Tawni rolled her eyes. 'He couldn't take his eyes off you at lunch yesterday. And last night all he did was talk to me about you.'

'Really?' Sonny asked weakly.

Tawni shrugged. 'Yeah.'

Sonny groaned. James was her best friend. It would ruin everything if Tawni was right.

* * *

**Okay, well there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it :) please R&R**


End file.
